


Dishonnor on you

by blueleaffiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack and Smutt, Foreign objext insertion, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Sibling Incest, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueleaffiction/pseuds/blueleaffiction
Summary: One-shot crack-smutt fic based in Hanzos past.





	Dishonnor on you

**Author's Note:**

> *Please never take my writing serious I am a crack-smutt writer*  
> -Inspired by tipsy friends ramblings about Genji getting killed by Hanzo with his sword in his butt-

When they were young the two dragon brothers often fought over their belifs for although they were of the same blood they were so diffrent it made it hard for them to get along. This changed in the night though and even after their argiung that often led to violence the younger brother would often take on a calmer more playful persona in the night as if he were calmed by the moonlight this is when he would visit his other.

"Hanzo?" Genji slid open the door to his elders room. "I didnt see you at dinner are you still mad?".  
Hanzo turned from his writings looking up at his brother the bruise on his eye swollen from a fight that had over Genjis lack of discipline and restraint something Hanzo belived dearly in.  
"You expect me to forgive you with no apology?"  
"Im sorry"  
"I have to attend a family meeting tomorrow" Hanzos voice raised to snap at his brother. Genji sighed walking to his brothers side lifting his chin up to inspect the damage. "Ah brother you sulk to much, its not that bad you can barely see a mark on your pretty little face"

Hanzo pulled away from Genjis touch standing in a defensive manner. "Leave-" his words were susdently cut off as Genji grabbed him pulling him onto the floor. Pinned Hanzo struggled under his younger. "What the hell are you doing?! I am in no mood for your games!"  
"You need to relax brother take the stick out your ass" Genji sniggered.

Hanzo frowned disapproving of his brothers boyish nature the two were young men and he knew they were judged together on their actions by their family. "Genji-"  
"Hanzo please let me help you for a hour then you can go back to being arragont and boring".

The elder dragon brother sighed he knew ge would not be able to discourage nor fight off Genji in this position so he reluctently agreed to Genjis glee.  
\----  
Hanzo led on his futon by the shrine next to his bed, his wrists and feet bound by silk ropes as not to leave futher marks his pants the only thing holding his dignity together as Genji sleeked over him naked and with bad intent.

Hanzo watched him carefully suspicious of what his next move would be. Genji drew his tounge down hanzos neck causing Hanzo to sudder in anticipation.

"Relax Im gonna try something diffrent tonight"  
Hanzo pouted sulking, this wasnt his first time, Genjis visits started a long time ago; but Hanzo found this was the best way to get close to his brother and release the tension that often caused confrontation between the two.

Genji reached between Hanzos legs gripping his thighs he spread his legs moving between them, locking his eyes with Hanzos entrance "your already prepared brother? So well organized" He teased. The older dragon brother blushed deeply moving against his bonds embarresed by the effects Genji was having on his arousal.

Reaching over Hanzos head as he worked his member the younger Shimada picked up the sword resting on its stand laying it beside his bound brothers body; the other unaware of the action lost in his lust remained otherwise occupied moaning and pulling at his bindings as Genji rubbed at his tip squeezing precum from his erection. 

"I am going to make you proud today kyodai, you want me to be a better underling and practice our ways?" Genji muttered tying fabric around hanzos mouth as he kissed along his neck. Lifting the sheithed sword he placed its tip against hanzos entrance watching his expression change from arousal to confusion to concern to fear. "Do not worry brother I only mean to give you the girth you desire not to kill you" Genji smirked knowing how helpless his ruthless brother was in his current position. 

"To sodimise a man this way is very buisness like correct? Just like you wanted right?" Genji teased as he began to push the sheith into Hanzos entrance watching as the decorated tip squeesed its way into his prepared hole.  
Hanzo gasped through the fabric in an aroused confusion, his need for something to fill him was furfilled but his fear and naivety around whether the situation would escilate made him fearful of his brothers wrath. He struggled more groaning muffling pleas beneith the fabric. 

Genji could see the panic passing over Hanzos eyes only wanting to tease him he began pumping at his member hoping the arousal would lessen his fear without changing the situation. It worked. Hanzos lust grew as Genji began working down his stomach and hips leaving bites and bruises as he went pumping faster at Hanzos member as he began to thrust the sheith deeper into him.

The sword Hanzo held with such high regard, with such respect and care was veing embedded against his prostate as he tried to cry out in humiliation at his arousal.  
\---  
Genji sniggered untiying Hanzos gag as he lay on the floor exhausted and undignified the cum dripping down his thighs and the sword he had been fucked with still embedded inside him. "Hanzo you are a mess" He chucked untying his wrists backing off as Hanzo took a swipe at his face agressively. "Ill let you clean up, catch you later kyodai" The younger dragon lept up running from the room knowing Hanzos temper too well to stick around.  
\---  
Hanzo sat up groggily his ass and member ached from use and his rage for his brothers disrespect gre back to his foremind, sliding the sword from his hole he staggered to his feet. Genji would pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Dishonnor on you for reading this.


End file.
